The configuration of computing devices is ever increasing. For example, use of computing devices expanded with the advent of the desktop personal computer. Configurations continued to expand and thus so too did the pervasiveness of computing devices in everyday life, such as from the desktop computer to laptop computers, netbooks, mobile communications devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers, and so on.
As these configurations continue to expand, there is an increasing focus in some instances on making devices readily usable in a variety of different environments. Displaying material so that it is easy to see what is being displayed, whether inside under indoor lighting or outside in direct sunlight, is becoming an increasingly desired feature. Some conventional displays that are easily readable in a variety of environments (e.g., both inside and outside) may suffer from other problems, however. For example, some of these displays are slow to change a state of the display, which prevents high-speed animations. When using a stylus directly on these displays for handwriting or drawing, for instance, the latency between the stylus and the “ink” appearing on the display from the stylus can be distracting to a user.